Lucy Veronica (ODD)
Late 20s to Early 30s |nicknames= |alias= |occupation=Student |DOB=1997 |residence=Dallas, Texas |family= *Georgina Veronica *Tom Veronica *Jessy Veronica *Jack Veronica *Millie Veronica |friends= *Sandy *Dylan *Zayn |romances= |rivals= *Unknown |allies= |affiliation= |skills= * |features= * |gender=Female |hair=Brown |eye=Brown |height=5'2 |first=The Night The Lights Went Out In Texas |last=N/A |appearances= |flashbacks= |status=Alive |death= |deathcause= |lifespan=The Night The Lights Went Out In Texas to Present |portrayedby=Millie Bobby Brown Emilia Clarke |theme= |quote= |legacy= |secrets= * |interests= }} Lucy Veronica is the main character in Our Darkest Days: The Revolution. She was best friends with Sandy Morris and knew Zayn Andrews and Dylan Doyle before the blackout. After the blackout, It's known she survived as she tells her story via flashbacks while being interrogated by an unknown commander. Personality When she was younger, Lucy appears rather anxious and goody-two shoes. She doesn't appear to enjoy drinking or drugs, but comes out of her shell with the coaxing of her friends and shows she truly does enjoy this life. After the blackout, not much is known of Lucy's growth and change. She appears cold and hated. Pre-Blackout Early Life Not much is known about Lucy's early life, it's presumed she became friends with Sandy at a young age and knew Dylan when she was young too, but fell out of touch due to her parents. Dallas, Texas Lucy lives in Dallas with his family. Post-Blackout Part I The Night The Lights Went Out In Texas Lucy sits tied to a chair as she is interrogated by an unknown man. She has a flashback to the night of The Blackout, September 17th 2012, where she was with her best friend Sandy Morris and other friends, Dylan and Zayn. After travelling to Dylan's house, they begin smoking along with drinking. As Dylan sleepily talks to Lucy about her mother and the fact she most likely hates him, the power in the house shuts off. As Zayn angrily yells out, Lucy looks out the window to see a plane crash from the sky, destroying a nearby hospital. Wanting to leave, Lucy tries to talk to Sandy but she just lies on the bed half-asleep. The explosion awakens Dylan's dad, who was sleeping downstairs, and he storms upstairs. In a hurry, Dylan and Lucy throw the apparently stolen drugs out the window to hide them. This doesn't work and Dylan's dad seemingly catches onto their lie and beats Dylan infront of his friends. Afterthought In the present, Lucy sits inside an empty cell consumed by her own thoughts. In the cells besides her, one man lies dying while another tries to get her attention. In a flashback, Lucy lies on Dylan's bed with him by her side. Sandy and Zayn long gone, she tries to turn on the lamp and awakens Dylan in the process. Realising the power is still gone, Lucy tells Dylan she has to go home. Lucy leaves, walking down the desolate street until she reaches her house. Her mother quickly pulls her inside, irritated by Lucy spending the night with Dylan. Tom , her older brother, takes Lucy discreetly away from their parents, who begin to fight. They go to Tom's bedroom, where their other sisters, Jessy and Millie, sit. They overhear the fight downstairs and briefly try to figure out why the power is out. Drowned In the present, Lucy is being tortured again by Arthur. He proceeds to waterboard her twice before getting angry, demanding to know why she would die for "them". He is stopped by another man, who enters the room and suggests they move on to "phase three". In another flashback, Jack Veronica is preparing the family to leave the house first thing the next morning. In the kitchen, Lucy tries to fix Tom's phone to no avail. Jessy spots something moving outside and before they can react, a masked someone breaks in with a gun. He demands their money. Jack tells the girls to leave as he points the theif in the direction of a purse. Lucy is forced to wait outside the kitchen as Tom is shot and eventually killed by the theif, who is revealed to be one of their neighbors. As Tom dies and Georgina breaks down, Lucy is forced to listen to her cries along with her sisters. Killed Victims *Most likely several people. Relationships Zayn Andrews Dylan Doyle Sandy Morris Georgina Veronica Tom Veronica Jessy Veronica Jack Veronica Millie Veronica Arthur Death Skills and abilities * Trivia Gallery